ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jimmy Tai Power Hour/Transcript
curtains open to the Digital World Tai: What are we going to do!? Sora: Tai, relax. The Digital World Convention is only just two days away. Tai: I know but, we have to get started on our project! Matt: Don't worry, sometimes we don't win. Yukio: (off-screen) But I will! Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Kari, and their Digimon: Yukio! Yuiko: That's right! It's me. Tai: What are you doing here? Yuiko: I was going to tell you that this time I'll win the convention, and you lose. Izzy: Hey look! There's a Digi-Vice! Yuiko: A Digi-Vice? Where? and his friends run away to safety Yuiko: Hey! There's no Digi-Vice there. I'VE BEEN TRICKED!! Dinkleberg!!!!!!! gets out of his lair, and searches for Tai and his friends Tai: Aw man, now what are we going to do about the project? I can't think of anything to work on. Sora: Don't worry, Tai. I got something to show you. Tai: Really? Sora: Yes. Wanna come? T.K.: Sure we'll come. Tai: We'll try to get our project started! Wonder where it's at? Sora: You'll know when you get here. Tai: Okay. the Digital Castle Tai: Alright Sora, let's see what you got. Sora: Well, I want to give you something. I want to give you this. I call it "The Digi-Teleport!" It can teleport you anywhere, anyplace! When you press this blue button, it takes you somewhere else. But if you press the red button, it takes you back here. Tai: Cool. I'll might use it. I'll test it. disappears the Digital Forest Tai: appears What?! This is the Digital Forest. Not what I want to go to! disappears to the Digital Forest appears Kari: So did you get what you're looking for? Tai: No, this took me to the Digital Forest. But I'm going to use it to go to the greatest place in the universe! Don't you worry! disappears Izzy: Wow. That's... terrific. Joe: sighs Sora: What's wrong, Joe? Joe: I'm just worried. Matt: Why? Joe: I was worried that the Digi-Teleport's power might go out and Tai will never find a way back. Sora: Don't worry about it Joe. He'll find another way back. You'll see. Jimmy's Lab, which appears in 3D feels nervous Goddard: worryingly Jimmy: Don't be like that, Goddard, It's just a simple tune-up! of the monitor, called the Neutron Tune-Up Series 4000; it shows an image of Goddard on the screen, with the text "Jiffy Tuner" above. Below is the following dialogue: "Please insert tune-up disk". Jimmy: My new Jiffy Tuner will replace your old componts by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure. Goddard: with fear; he groans and crosses to him. Jimmy: Come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification, nothing can go wrong. appears Tai: Whoa! Hey, why is everything so bulgy? Nah, who cares. Look at all this amazing stuff! I don't even know where to start! I've got to approach this in the most scientific manner possible. Let's see here. Nope, no, not it. A-Ha! Perfect! Jimmy: Now, switch to sleep mode and it'll be over before you know it. eyes and brain then turn off as he hangs his head and stops moving. Jimmy: Now, I just install a tune-up disk... begins to download, but a small waft of smoke bursts out from under Goddard's left ear. Jimmy: Whoops. Slight plasma leak, better get a Mini-Laser. then goes to get his Mini-Laser, but then finds Tai. wearing the Brain Drain Helmet and sporting a goofy expression on his face. Jimmy: Hey! W-who the heck are you?! Tai: I'm loopy! I'm loopy! (Bangs head with Digi-Teleport) Jimmy: What are you doing?! That thing's dangerous! helmet's power causes Tai regain consciousness as he takes it off, before Jimmy takes it from him. Jimmy: G-give me that! H-how did you get in my lab anyway? Tai: Ha! Your lab? Sorry, dude. I got dibs on this place. One of these gizmos is gonna win me first prize at the Digital World Convention. grabs the hypercube, but is grabbed away by the big brained scientist. Jimmy: Careful with that! Tai: Look, Baron Von Bighead... get off my back! Which is now bulgy. Jimmy: Listen closely, Digimon leader, try to follow what I'm saying. Everything in this lab is mine: this helmet, this shrink ray, even this mini-laser. two inventions then get sucked into the cube. And the Digi-Teleport get taken by Jimmy. Tai: Oh, yeah? Well – is instantly lifted into the air by the Hypercube's force and is sucked into it. Jimmy: Ha! Serves you right. (Looks at the Digi-Teleport) Hey, wait a minute. This isn't my mini-laser! disappears Tai: I wasn't meant to do that! Hey, where'd he go? I must have scared him off from this world. That means I finally have the whole place to myself! Now to look at the other things I can find for the convention. a theater Tai: on the radio ♪ Di Di Di Digimon Digimon ♪ ♪ Di Di Di Digimon Digimon ♪ ♪ Di Di Di ♪ radio gets destroyed, another one comes up and a robot hand turns it on ♪ 3, 2, 1, Gotta blast! ♪ ♪ From into the stars, goin' by Candy Bar's ♪ ♪ Rides a kid with a knack for invention... ♪ radio disappears and another one appears ♪ Digimon Digital Monsters ♪ ♪ Digimon are the Champions ♪ ♪ Digimon... ♪ radio land on top of it ♪ With a super-powered mind, a mechanical canine... ♪ radio disappears, and Tai and Jimmy come out on opposite sides. Tai use his Digi-Vice zapper, and Jimmy uses his Shrink Ray laser. The zap and the laser combine to make a billboard that says "The Jimmy Tai Power Hour." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Gulimon and Shoutmon riding on top of Goddard - - - - - - - - Decimatormon: Player 1! Your future is cancelled! Category:Transcripts